


Craigs Don't Dance

by Katanachan



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Style, Canon, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clyde wants to dance, Craig Singing, Craig Tucker does not dance, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Presh Clyde, Singing, Tweek being embarassed a lot, creek - Freeform, nerds being nerds, song au, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanachan/pseuds/Katanachan
Summary: ‘8:28’Tweek would be there any minute now.  Pushing himself off of the wall next to the doors of the school, he stood up as straight as he could.‘No turning back now.’ He thought to himself as he saw a flash of unmistakable blond hair, ‘it’s now or never, Tucker.’-----This is a story about a boy who doesn't dance but will go out of his way to sing any chance he gets and his boyfriend that loves him for it.





	1. Anyway... here's Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic in a long long time so I really hope ya'll like it. (I do not own any of these characters, I did not beta this.)
> 
> I had this idea after seeing a random piece of artwork where Craig was singing to embarrass Tweek and it kinda escalated from there. It wasn't meant to be a multi-chapter fic but I think it's going to turn in to one as it builds up to the main event.
> 
> I hope you get the joke of the title.. you know, _Cats Don't Dance?_ Aha..haha.. okay, shut up.

CHAPTER ONE:

 

 

            The day had finally come, it had taken the combined efforts of everyone Craig knew and a lot of people he didn’t know to make this crazy idea of his come to fruition.  Sighing, Craig pulled at the sides of his hat a little, readjusting it as if it would make his nerves go away.  To his disappointment, it did nothing to help. 

           

This had been something he had been planning for _months_ and he still couldn’t believe that they were this close to pulling it off.  His heart hammered in his chest as he looked down, pulling his sleeve back, he stared at his watch.

 

‘ _8:28’_

 

Tweek would be there any minute now.  Pushing himself off of the wall next to the doors of the school, he stood up as straight as he could.

 

‘ _No turning back now._ ’ He thought to himself as he saw a flash of unmistakable blond hair, ‘ _it’s now or never, Tucker._ ’

 

 

 

_~_ V _~_

 

It had all started small, as most things do, with him humming along to some random song as he and Tweek sat in his bedroom.  Tweek was on the floor near his dresser reading some random article on his phone with one hand and stroking Stripe #4 with the other. 

 

Craig had been sprawled out on his bed, laptop on his chest, flicking through his social media when he happened upon a link to some music video.  The moment the music started playing he hummed along, but noticed shortly after how Tweek had stopped reading on his phone and was openly staring.

 

            “What?” He had asked, turning to watch the blond jump a little at Craig’s voice, realizing too late he had been staring, Tweek turned back to his phone with a shrug his cheeks dusty pink.

 

            “I-I Uh.. nothing.”  He clearly looked as if he had something to say, but Craig shrugged it off, not wanting to push.

 

 

~V~

 

            The subject hadn’t come up again until Tweek was being harassed by the President of the United States.  When the situation was all said and done, the two of them had put together a Musical number to get the whole town involved.  It had worked and Tweek had calmed down immensely. 

 

It was that day after he had stood on stage and sang in front of all of South Park that Tweek had admitted that he liked it when Craig sang.  He wasn’t sure why and at first, he thought his boyfriend was pulling his leg.

 

Craig knew he had a nasally voice, he wasn’t deaf.  He also didn’t particularly like his singing voice, but something tingled in his chest when Tweek smiled at him and told him how nice his voice was.  From that moment on he decided he was going to do whatever it took to feel that again.

 

~V~

 

            It was embarrassing the first time he opened his mouth and started singing some random song to Tweek.  They had been on their way home from Starks Pond, fingers intertwined. Tweek had said something that sparked the idea in his head and his mouth started moving before his brain had the time to stop him. 

 

His voice was a rough, low in tone, but he attempted to put a little more emotion in to it rather than how he spoke normally.

 

            “Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you,” Craig started his eyes staring innocently at the sky as they walked. 

 

Tweek immediately pulled a face, his eyebrows raising to his hairline. He opened his mouth for a second and stopped when Craig continued, his face in-passive.

 

“By now you should've somehow, realized what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody,”

 

A blush started to crawl across the blonde’s features as he stared openly at Craig, blue eyes still locked on the sky.  He paused though, his fingers tightening around the smaller boy’s fingers before he shifted his gaze down to him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

“Feels the way I do, about you now.”

 

“A-ah- jeez, Jesus Christ, Craig.” Tweek muttered as he slapped his free hand over his face, the blush had worked its way toward his ears, the tips a rosy color.  A chuckle rose from the taller boy’s chest as he hummed the rest of the song, walking along as if nothing new had happened. A warmth spread through-out him and a few minutes after he had stopped singing, he swung their hands and started again.

 

“Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me,” He tugged Tweek a little closer to his side, his grin widening as he lowered his face closer to the blonds, tendrils of wild hair tickling the side of his cheek as he whispers sang the last part in his ear.

 

“And after all, you're my wonderwall.”

 

Tweek freaked completely out, his shoulders seizing as he went board straight, his face scrunched before he let a shout out and jumped what seemed a mile away.  He twitched and jerked and covered his entire face with his hands as Craig doubled over in laughter.

 

It was the most adorable and hilarious reaction he had ever gotten out of the smaller boy.  Tweek was spitting curse words at him from a distance, his hand covering his ear.

 

            “W-what the fuck? What the hell was that! WONDERWALL? REALLY? Why are you like this? Who made you like this? Wh-h- Jesus Christ, Craig!”  Tweek’s face was a dark red color, his hand continuing to scrub at the ear Craig had been so close to, his other hand holding his green shirt in a fist full over his heart.  Craig chuckled a little more, letting the rest of his laughter fall out in small bursts as he walked closer to Tweek.  He rubbed a tear out of his eye before he offered a gentle smile.

 

            “Oh, come on, babe. I was just playing around.”

 

            “P-playing around?!”  The other spat back, his lips twisting.

 

            “Yeah, you said you like when I sing.”  Tweek stood completely still for a moment, his eyes narrowing before he put his hands down.

           

            “Shut up. You suck.” He muttered as he struck the taller boy on the shoulder, it stung a little, but there was no real heat behind it.

           

            “Ow.” Craig whined with no emotion in his voice, “Abuse, someone call 911, my boyfriend is beating me up.”

 

Tweek rolled his eyes, moving to walk past Craig and to continue their walk. 

 

“S-seriously?” He supplied as he lifted his hand back up to take Craig’s. “Stop being so over-dramatic, arg, you’re so extra.”

 

Little did Tweek know, as they continued their walk back to Craig’s house, how much extra the dark hair boy planned to be.

 

 

 


	2. Clyde is Presh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse you, Sia is a goddess.”
> 
> Token scoffed, “I meant, maybe not all of us like dance music?” Jimmy nodded on the other side of Tweek, shifting his arm to hold on to the window a little.
> 
> “Y-yeah, maybe pl-play something like Journey.”
> 
> Clyde laughed through his nose, throwing his head back. His hand suddenly appeared near Jimmy, waving his phone like a maniac.
> 
> “Do I LOOK like a basic bitch?”
> 
> “Don’t answer that.” Token answered as he saw Craig open his mouth, “You’re going to make him cry again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Bet you didn't see THIS coming! A SECOND CHAPTER ALREADY OMG WHAT WHO AM I?!?!?
> 
> Jk jk, I hope you like it. I really like Clyde and I love to characterize him as this big goofy ball of love. (Also sorry, got the artist wrong— fixed :) thanks for your feedback)
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO:

 

 

No one knew whose idea it was to let Clyde pick the music.  It was one of those unsolved mysteries of the universe.  When asked, all of the boys in the car would simple shrug, no one taking the direct blame.  It was as if they never learned, the same old pain of loud pop music blaring through the speakers as Craig drove as carefully down the road as he could.

           

“Ricochet, YOU TAKE YOUR AIM, FIRE AWAY- FIRE AWAY!” Clyde almost screamed as he sang along to Sia, his eyes sparkling as he threw his arms all over the place.  The rest of the riders in the car were a bit more silent, stuck transfixed on watching Clyde thrash around in the front seat, his head bouncing to the beat.

 

“You shoot me down, but I won’t fall! I AM TITANIUM!”  The brunette pumped his arm out the window, fist slowly unfolding so he could glide his hand along the wind.

 

“Really, who let him pic-c-c-c-  Who let him pic-c-c-c -- Why is Clyde shot-gun?”  Jimmy asked slowly, his eyes shifting over from the mess that was Clyde Donovan over to Craig whose lips slipped in to barely a frown.

 

“You know, I’m not exactly su—“  Craig was cut off mid-sentence as Clyde leaned into his space, his eyes narrowed, lips miming the song at Craig.

 

“Y-you probably should take his, uh, his music privileges away.” Tweek pipped up from the middle seat, leaning forward toward Clyde just as the brunette gasped loudly.

 

“Tweek, you betray me.  I thought we were bros?”  Brown eyes locked with green as Clyde stared openly at the blond.  Tweek flashed a nervous smile, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“I’m not the one abusing his power, ng.” 

 

“He has a point,” Token chimed in, the boy had been pretty silent, squished slightly up against the window of his side of the car.  “Maybe if you played something we all liked…?”

 

Another loud gasp as Clyde grabbed the back of his seat and turned as much as he could with his seat belt on, to glare at Token.

 

            “Excuse you, Sia is a goddess.”

 

Token scoffed, “I meant, maybe not all of us like dance music?”  Jimmy nodded on the other side of Tweek, shifting his arm to hold on to the window a little.

 

            “Y-yeah, maybe pl-play something like Journey.”

 

Clyde laughed through his nose, throwing his head back.  His hand suddenly appeared near Jimmy, waving his phone like a maniac.

 

            “Do I LOOK like a basic bitch?”

 

            “Don’t answer that.”  Token answered as he saw Craig open his mouth, “You’re going to make him cry again.”

 

Clyde frowned, one eye narrowing as he targeted Craig again.  “Okay.  Okay.  Look, I like to dance.  I get the rest of you,” his fingers jumped up and made quotation marks, “non-dancers” the rest of the boys all gagged loudly, “don’t understand my need to move.”

 

            “I understand that I’m about to, ngg, throw myself out of this car—ah.” Tweek complained with a teasing smile on his lips.

           

            “Oh god, babe, take me with you.”  Was the answer from the front of the car, making the rest of the car, sans Clyde, laugh loudly.

 

            “You’re driving!” The blond shot back, “that would take too much time.  I need out now. Goodbye, cruel world.” Tweek’s arm went to cover his forehead before he continued, “Let m-my tombstone read—‘Death by Clyde’s groove’.”  The car broke out in laughter again as Clyde rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could.

 

            “Fine.  I’ll play something Token wants to play, TOKEN MY MAIN MAN—HAND ME YOUR PHONE!”  Clyde’s spindly arms reached backwards as he sat forward, flopping them all around as far as he could reach.  One of his hands slapped the other boy in the face causing Token to groan.

 

            “Hey, HEY! Hold on, you spaz.”  Token slipped his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Clyde, the brunette went through his playlist and selected Foster the People, a fair middle ground.

 

Craig tapped his hands to the beat as he drove the rest of the way to Token’s house, a weird idea starting to form in his mind from his best friend’s antics.  He’d talk to him later, when they were alone, he decided.

 

~V~

 

 

It was a couple of hours later, the boys were seated in Token’s basement, pizza boxes and video games scattered all over the place.  Craig stretched and handed his controller off to Tweek who twitched a little before accepting it.  Blue eyes skimmed the room before locking on his target, standing up and heading over to where Clyde was bend halfway over the love-seat, his body dangling over the back.

 

            “Hey, Clyde,” Craig started, looking over his shoulder to make sure Tweek was busy with the video game.  His lips twitched when the blonde started screaming profanities at Token for knocking Yoshi off of Rainbow road. 

 

“How can I help you broski?” The brunette looked up from his awkward angle and tilted his head to the side.  Somewhere in the back of Craig’s mind he thought how incredibly uncomfortable that position looked, but mild curiosity took the best of him and he shifted to join the other on the love-seat.  After dangling his long limbs over the back, he glanced toward Clyde, his face completely blank.

 

“So, uh, I had a weird question, and I don’t want you to get…” He gestured with his hands toward Clyde, “Clyde about it, ok?”

 

Clyde squinted at his friend, his mouth opening a little before rolling his eyes.

 

            “Let’s just pretend, to make this go quicker, I know what that means and I will promise to, _try_.”  His hands used quotation marks again when he said _try_ , causing Craig to laugh quietly.  After the laughter died down a little bit between them, Clyde’s eyes softened a bit.

 

            “Seriously, what’s up?  You know I’ll listen.”

 

It was soft moments like this that reminded Craig why he actually really liked his friend. But they were boys and boys don’t talk about feelings, since feelings were gross, he rolled his eyes again.

           

            “Don’t make this gay, man.”

 

Clyde laughed so loud at that comment that Token had glanced up at them from the game, Craig shushed him and waved passively at him.  Token eyed them suspiciously, shooting Jimmy a look, who shrugged from the couch.  Tweek peeked over at them and made a weird face, he quickly went back to the game and Token soon ignored the two ‘idiots’ on the love-seat.

 

            “Says the gay one.” Clyde snickered as he tried to contain his laughter, “Okay, okay. What’s going on?”

 

As soon as Craig was sure the others were back to gaming, he took a deep breath.

 

            “I uh, I think I—” Frowning Craig looked down at the floor, trying to figure out how to word this.  It wasn’t like Clyde knew Tweek and him had been pretending at the beginning of this whole relationship.  Now he found himself in a weird position, actual feelings starting to bloom in his chest.

 

Clyde, sensing the seriousness of the situation, shifted a little before kicking Craig lightly with his dangled leg.

 

            “You know,” He started, letting both of his arms fall to the ground as he stared at the ceiling, “I think I’m gonna ask out Bebe again.”  The littlest of shy smiles sneaked on to the brunette’s lips as his eyes darted around, “I mean, we dated that once and it didn’t work out, but I think I wasn’t ready.”  Clyde paused, looking at Craig, the dark-haired boy was listening though his face was passive.  “Like,” Clyde shifted again, “I’m different now?  Know what I _mean_?”

 

Brown eyes slide over to look towards Tweek then back to Craig and a light bulb went off in his friend’s head.

 

‘ _That son of a bitch knew._ ’  Craig realized, wondering if Token and Jimmy knew too.  His eyebrows lowered, them entering a bit of dangerous territory.  If he had read Clyde wrong, he was about to out him and Tweek, if not, damn, Clyde Donovan was a lot smarter than Craig gave him credit for.  Craig took a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”  Blue eyes watched the twitching blonde as he drove his kart right in to one of the other racers, laughing.  The laughter made his heart feel light and he could feel it flutter.  “I think we’re all different now.”

 

When Craig looked back to Clyde, the boy had a huge shit eating grin.

 

“How long have you known, jack-ass?”

 

Clyde snorted loudly.  “Well, Token noticed first.  Plus, we’re your best friends, shit-for-brains.  How would we not notice?”  Craig groaned quietly, these jerks had just let him go on thinking they were blissfully unaware of their rouse.  

“But uh, I really noticed during that time when we all sang about putting your phones down.”  Fidgeting fingers pulled at the carpet as Clyde continued, “I could tell the difference, from before.  You don’t uh, express yourself?”  He smiled softly, “But you really went out of your comfort zone for him.”

 

Craig pulled his hat over his face, his cheeks reddened by the truth Clyde had unearthed.

 

“That noticeable huh?”

 

The other boy laughed again and tugged at his friend’s hat, “Dude, you’re my best friend.”

 

“Gay.”

 

“If that’s what you wanna label it.” Clyde added, pausing, “You guys have changed a lot since you started ‘ _dating_ ’” Craig pulled his hat off of his face a bit to look at Clyde.

 

“For the best, at least, I think.” 

 

Craig felt touched.  He knew that he was less abrasive now and anyone who knew the two of them before all of this had started would tell you that Tweek had calmed down as well.

 

“Hey, thanks Clyde.” 

 

The brunette smiled again before slumping off the love-seat in a strange manner, his head hitting first with a loud thump.

 

“Ow…”

 

Craig laughed as the other boys perked up, watching the display that could only be Clyde.

 

“No problem, anything else?”

 

Clyde rubbed his neck as he leaned against the love-seat, putting his head on the seat to look up at Craig who was still upside down.  In a whispered tone Craig leaned over and spoke.

 

“I have this weird idea, I want to run it past you.”

 

Clyde’s eyes lit up as he wiggled his eyebrows,  “Craig Tucker, I’m the man you’ve been looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? What kinda plan do you think Craig needs Clyde for? 
> 
> You'll find out...

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will bring 'Craig's Gang' in to the picture and more singing to embarrass Tweek.
> 
> Stay Tuned!


End file.
